Spirits
Spirits are a feature and new collectibles introduced in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies: World of Light. These representatives once converted as a spirit will affect battles by providing either power or various different effects. They are similar to the stickers in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. Types of spirits * Primary Spirits: These spirits can be equipped by the character to increase their attack power, and they mimic the characteristics of the spirit's character in special spirit matches. Only one can be equipped by each character. Each primary spirit has one of four types: Attack, Grab, Shield, and Neutral. ** Attack is strong against Grab. ** Grab is strong against Shield. ** Shield is strong against Attack. ** Neutral is balanced against all types. * Support Spirits: These spirits give additional effects to the characters, and are equipped alongside a primary spirit. Up to three of them can be equipped by each character. They are especially helpful for impossible conditions, like immunity from the fire floor. * Fighter Spirits: These spirits are based on the fighters' other appearances itself, which also include some of their palettes swap costumes, so they cannot be equipped. They are just there to enjoy the artwork. It can be swapped between the original and Ultimate artworks * Master Spirits: They are also can't be equipped by the player. Rather than that, they run other services that help the player's spirits to do various activities. Spirit Strength Spirits are sorted out by 4 classes depending on their strength: * Novice: ★ * Advanced (Hope in Japan): ★★ * Ace: ★★★ * Legend: ★★★★ Usage Spirits can be used to aid in spirit battles by raising the fighters' attack power or providing passive effects like providing an item or resistance to spirit mode's stage hazards. In single-player spirit battles, the characters will simulate their respective spirit's characteristics. For example, to acquire the Cheerilee & Big McIntosh spirit, you have to fight Granny Smith with several small green Spike. Spirits can also be used to summon other spirits by dismissing them to the real world, which will leave spirit cores that are used to summon the spirits. They can also be used to power up any Portal of Power compatible as a figure player, leaving spirit cores behind, and can be sent at expeditions to collect coins, spirit points, and spirit snacks. Leveling up Spirits can gain experience by using them in spirit battles. They can also be sent to the dojo to level up by itself. They can be fed spirit snacks or cores to immediately gain experience. Collection Spirits can be acquired as the main reward from defeating spirits in Spirit Board and World of Light. After a spirit is defeated in the Spirit Board, the player must win in a minigame in which they must shoot the spirit that is being protected by a rotating shield. They can also be earned as awards for completing Classic Mode or challenges. They can also be collected by buying them from the shop. Spirit cores can be used to summon spirits. Some spirits can also be levelled at max to evolve them into their enhanced forms. Scanning specific amiibo of any series can summon the spirit of the respective amiibo's character. In the story mode Spirits are considered as characters who lose their physical form due to the destructive light. These spirits infuse themselves on the fighters' trophies to become puppet fighters, while still retaining some of their characteristics. Once defeated, they are ready to assist the fighters. List of spirits Main article: List of spirits Spirit Fights Conditions Each individual Spirit Fight will involve some sort of condition that is themed after the Spirit that is possessing the puppet fighter. Stat Buffs & Nerfs Either the player or the enemy puppet fighter will have their stats increased or decreased during this specific fight. For example: * The enemy's side special has increased power * The enemy’s up special has increased power * The enemy’s down special has increased power * The enemy’s neutral special has increased power * The enemy has super armour and is hard to launch or make flinch * The enemy's melee weapons have increased power * The enemy has super armour but moves slower * You constantly take minor damage Repeating Temporary Powerup The enemy will have a powerup that automatically activates and deactivates throughout the match after several seconds such as. For example: * The enemy is invisible * The enemy is temporary invisible * The enemy is metal * The enemy is occasionally metal Specific Tactic The enemy mimics the personality of their Spirit by mimicking their fighting style. The AI will strictly commit to this rule with only occasional exceptions. For example: * The enemy favours side specials * The enemy favours up specials * The enemy favours down specials * The enemy favours neutral specials * The enemy favours grabs and throws * The enemy loves to taunt * The enemy loves to jump * The enemy tends to avoid conflict * The enemy is easily distracted by items Special Smash Not all fights will involve the standard stock or timed match; instead, it will include a special rule that will affect how the fight is played. For example: * Stamina Battle * Timed Stamina Battle * Defeat the main fighter to win * Certain items will appear in large numbers * The enemy is giant * The enemy is tiny * You are giant * All fighters are easy to launch * You are easy to launch * You are hard to launch * You cannot swim * No one can swim Trivia * Omega Chrysalis and The Darkness are tied with the highest power (13,640 at lv 99). * Akuma has the highest Attack stat of any spirit (3,176 at lv 1) and the highest power of any Spirit without an ability. * Absolutely Safe Capsule has the highest Defense stat of any spirit (4,886 at lv 1; 10,000 at lv 99) but is the only spirit with 0 Attack stat (at any level) and is the only stat in the game that cannot be increased. * Dan Hibiki has the lowest total power of any Spirit (378 total power at lv 1): Dan also has the lowest Defense stat (189 at lv 1). Dan is the fastest Spirit to level up as he requires less experience to do so.